The Price of a Mile 【 Uᴄʜɪʜᴀ Oʙɪᴛᴏ 】
by xSchattenblume
Summary: Kiyomi Hayashi, an apprentice of Forensic pathologist. Living in Tokyo was something boring, because she wished to be alone with friends, without parents or job. Finally, she had her chance and went to Slovenia with her three friends and lover to have a good time. But, a mysterious scrolls sulks her in along with her friend, where she wakes up in a ninja world. How? Find out.


**Ein I; Say goodbye**

Summer. It was one of her favourite seasons. It was one calm day, in August month, where the group of friends choosed to go out on seashore to spend few days together. For the most of the days over Summer break, Hayashi Kiyomi was always spending her time at home, in Tokyo, without having a chance to visit sea, to watch the beautiful, transparent blue colored water which was so clear, unlike in Tokyo, where she would be surrounded by the tall buildings and gas from cars.

But now, a group of five friends who had reached their mature years, managed to collect some money and to take their days off from families, jobs and worries. "Dear lord, isn't Isola beautiful place?" Airi Kurosaki squeaked, as she had rested her palms on the glass of train's window. Beside her was sitting her twin brother Asuo Kurosaki, who was older by few minutes. They were both similar like an egg, with the round shaped head, piercing green eyes and beautiful, onyx black hair. They were always first ones to be noticed because of their explosive and wild personality, especially Airi, who seemed to never lack with energy. On the another side was the oldest 'gang' member, Takuro Yuuzuki, who was four years older than rest. His messy brown hair and black eyes were giving him a mysterious tone, although he is not so silent or secretive. He was snoring lighty, with his black hat resting on top of his face, while he was sleeping. Last two were the couple in this gang - Kiyomi Hayashi and Ryota Gwak, who was from Korea. The group was taking a vacation to small place in South Europe's country, called Slovenia, in small town Isola, and near it was beach.

Ryota wrapped one arm around Kiyomi's shoulders, gently pulling her closer to him. "Airi take off your paws from window, you will scratch it" Asuo mocked as he smirked, while Airi balled her hand into the fist, before raising it up on elbow level. "Shut the fuck up you shitass." she hissed. It was amusing to watch twins bicker, because no one knew who was worse - Airi or Asuo. "Man, you two are like old married couple" Ryota said and yawned, as Kiyomi watched her mobile phone, sliding her thumb across the screen, watching the pictures from few days ago. "Hey Ryu, would this one be good?" she asked her boyfriend, as she extended her right hand and showed on picture with them two on a bridge. It was late night then and Airi was the one who shot a picture of them.

"I'm searching for good profile photo for Instagram, before I start posting pictures from Isola" She said as Ryota shrugged. "I look sexy as always" a mock escaped his lips as Kiyomi only rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "Sure sure" she replied, as she gave a long accent on 'u'. "Ryo I thought we made a deal to not have Kiyomi screaming every night" a familiar grumble echoed in the cabin, as Takuro shook off the hat from his face, which covered his dark brown eyes and blonde hair. He yawned like a baby, before stretching his arms on sides.

Kiyomi only rolled her as as Ryota smirked. "Well at least I do have who to make moan" he responded as Kiyomi elbowed him lightly, which caused male to grin. "Man, you're disgusting" Asuo commented as he waved his palm, but the dicussion was cut off when Airi suddenly screeched. "TRAIN STOPPED TRAIN STOPPED guys!" she said and jumped on her feet. "Remind me if you are twenty two or twelve" Asuo chuckled as Kiyomi stood up as well, fixing her summer hat which was resting on her head, covering her red hair. She wished it was natural color, but she had to dye it before the vacation. It was matching good with her green eyes as well, unlike her light brown hair which was giving a tint of blonde.

Standing up, the group of five young adults started leaving the cabin, picking all their things that they had left, before exiting the train. Near it was a man, surrounded by sea of luggages, as he was yelling the names of many people, trying to get attention and hand the luggage to their owners. Loads of people were mostly young, and children, which was a nice display to be seen, instead of grumpy people or disturbing teenagers which Kiyomi could spot on every corner in Tokyo.

"ARI- UH, AIRI!"

A man yelled as Airi felt like a bomb which will explode every second. A man who casually miss spelled her name, with his thick european accent, it was just making the female feel nasty about it. She waved her hand as man chuckled and gave it to her, before speaking something on totally foreign language to this girl. She gave a curt nod, watching him with a look, not understanding anything that man said, but then just moved back to her twin. Soon enough, man called for Kiyomi and Takuro, and lastly for Asuo and Ryota. Two men just took their luggage as if it was most precious thing ever, while Airi quickly examined her coffer just in case if she was maybe robbed, although chances were low. "Okay, I have all my things here!" she finally said and looked up at rest of group. "Looks good. Let's go to hotel and then straight forward to beach!" Ryota said as he pulled his coffer with himself.

The road towards the hotel was rather long, becasue they needed to go through bunch of people who were talking very quickly and they could not understand anything. But they didn't focused on language too much, because they had their own discussion on Japanese, and it was enough for them to understand each other.

Finally, they reached the area where hotels were and small markets and shops, where the group searched for the hotel. Name was "Andreja", and judging by the picture they had seen on laptop, back in Tokyo, the hotel was with four stars, tall and in light orange and silver colors. Kiyomi was first to notice the large board which was stuck on the side of building. Board was with silver borders and in middle was red color. With light blue, bold letters, it was written _Andreja_. That's the hotel.

"Here we are" Takuro said proudly as Kiyomi examined the building. Exactly same from the picture. And it was indeed pretty. "ooh let's go in!" Airi said as she hurried towards the door. With the similar pace, Asuo followed, and behind them were walking Takuro, Kiyomi and Ryota.

The twins took the keys as they looked at the trio. "So, this is the thing. We have one single bed room and two dual bed rooms. Which means tha-" "that I am alone in room. Yeah, I get it." Takuro said and waved his hand, showing that he didn't cared much if he was with someone in room or not. He truly didn't minded it, because the hotel room was a place where he will go only to shower and sleep. Airi threw them the keys as Ryota caught one key, while Asuo handed keys to Takuro. "Lets meet up for one hour. I mean, we travelled for a long" she said as Ryota yawned. "I'm up for that. Can you hear it? Bed is calling for my name" he said as Airi checked her mobile phone, the black LG Magna. "It's 13.24. It's like, 1pm. The Sun is worst right now" she said as Asuo gave her a look. "Well, lets get going then" Takuro said, before they started making their way towards the rooms which they were given.

"Ryotaa"

Kiyomi called softly, as she slowly started shaking his shoulder. The male was currently sleeping, while his luggage was fixed on place. And of course, it was Kiyomi who cleaned it. _Because why would any men care for their stuff like that_ , Kiyomi thought. But Ryota haven't woken up yet. The red head huffed lightly but then moved away from the bed.

Honestly, she was bored. It will probably pass a lot of time until he wakes up, which was not a surprising thing. A tender knock on the door took Kiyomi's attention almost immediately, before she walked over to the wooden door and opened them. Takuro was standing. "Is the sleeping beauty up?" he asked with a chuckle, as Kiyomi smiled. "Nah, he's still asleep" she said and Takuro shook his head. "Not surprising at all" he said and pointed at door behind him.

"Twins are sleeping like they're executed. I am afraid that they might fall in hibernation" he joked as Kiyomi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe" she told him, before leaning against the door frame. "Lets go on the beach then, at least to take a walk. I am bored in room anyway" Takuro said and Kiyomi nodded. "Well, let me take a phone" she said and let the male in, before pacing towards her bed. Phone was still charging, and it was on fourteen percent.

"Holy cross, it's still on low battery" red head whined as Takuro raised his eyebrow. "Bring phone and charger then. I guess that we can stop in some cafe. I didn't had my coffee in a long" he commented, as girl took off her charger and packed it in a pocket of her shorts. "Seems good then. Lets go" she said and they walked out from room, before closing door behind them.

"Damn, this place is so good" Takuro commented as they walked out from hotel. Indeed, the landscape was beautiful. Aside from various strangers who were walking and laughing, talking on many languages - not only Slovenian, but also Russian and even Bulgarian - the seashore was so clean and sand was warm and perfectly matching with sea. The duo continued to walk across the sand, as they had walked over to less urban part of beach. There was some small shed, which seemed to be filled with accessories such as surfing boards and similar.

"Hey, check this" Kiyomi said as she pointed finger at shed, and ran over to it. "Wha- wait up, Kiyomi!" Takuro called as he followed the female. She approached the shed, as she rested her hand on wooden door. "It's unlocked. Maybe some robbery was in question?" she asked as Takuro frowned. "I dont believe so" he said and tried to open the door but they were not as easy to open as it seemed. Takuro frowned but gained a bit of strength enough to open the door. When he did, he saw it was filled with various accessories for sea. Nothing special.

"I'm so not surprised" Takuro said as he sighed and looked at it, examining the enterier of it. Kiyomi frowned as she had moved few things from floor, before finding one...scroll? "Hey Tiktak" She said, as Takuro scoffed. "I told you to not call me Tiktak. Im not that blasted candy" he said but it died in a mutter as he saw the scroll. "What could it be?" he asked before Kiyomi opened it. In that moment, their pupils disappeared, looking like in a dead fish, before disappearing without a trace. Their heartbeat stopped for a moment, as Kiyomi felt like something caged her. Takuro was feeling shaken, as if he was breathless.

"KIYOMI!"

"TAKARU!"

They both mentally screamed, but it soon all faded out.


End file.
